High and Thigh- A Soul Eater Lemon Fanfic
by LemonLimeIceCream
Summary: Maka is in love with soul, so she ends up 'drunk' -BIG QUOTE MARKS- and in her Bedroom *Wink wink* Lemon Soma Rated M for obvious reasons


**High and Thigh- A Soul Eater Fanfiction**

Friday Night. She sat on the couch with Tsubaki, making small talk about their events that have happened that night. Maka had spent her Friday night partying with her friend Tsubaki. She wore a white vest top and dangerously too short shorts, while Tsubaki wore a blue V-neck top with ¾ length velvet pants that hugged her long legs very nicely. So many guys had hit on Maka at the club, it was unbelievable. What made it worse was the fact Tsubaki just stood there, giggling at the insane amount of attention her friend was getting. They sat on the couch, while they drank their bottle of red wine.

It had been two years since they had defeated the Kishin, Asura, and you could tell the years had been good to them.

"Well, it looks like I had better get going, Maka. It's nearly midnight, and Black Star is expecting me home soon."

"But tsubakiiiiiiii! We still have approximately ¾ of wine left in the bottle! Come on, stay a little longer!"

"I'm sorry Maka, but alcohol doesn't go down very well with me. Besides, I'm a year younger than you; I can't have it, ahaha."

Maka huffed; disappointed her friend couldn't stay longer. "Spoil sport." Tsubaki giggled at her remark and opened the door. "Tonight was fun! C'mon don't sulk! I'll see you next week" Tsubaki smiled sweetly.

"No way. Not after how many 'men' decided to swoon over me, just because they wanted to get inside my pants" She said with a frown, while shuddering at her previous memory. Tsubaki laughed daintily and shut the door behind her. Maka let out a sigh of relief, and headed into the bathroom to get a shower. She undressed once the water ran warm. She stood there in the shower thinking. Thinking about someone, and only that one person. Soul... he was the only man she ever cared about. He put Maka's life before his very own. He cared for her. He became her partner and more; her best friend. _'My best friend... but, only my best friend...'_ She felt tears stream down her face. She turned off the shower, put a towel around her, and walked to her room, drying the tears from her eyes.

Shutting the door, she dried off and put on a small tank top that didn't cover all of her stomach, black, silk panties and some short shorts. She didn't bother with a bra, she was too tired. She gazed at herself in the mirror. Her hair had grown a lot longer, as it rested just above the top of her waist. She had long, slender, creamy legs that held quite a bit of muscle. It wasn't too much and not too less. It made her look very sexy. Her hips had beautiful curves, making her seem more feminine, while her bottom was slightly undeveloped, it gave her figure cuteness. What stood out the most was her chest. She was most definitely not flat chested anymore. She had grown from a B-cup, all the way to an E-cup. An E- CUP! She was a little bit bigger than Tsubaki and Liz, but she still can't get any bigger than Patty. If only Soul could see that... She wasn't a little girl anymore... She stood there, deep in thought. She could feel tears well up in her eyes.

* * *

"I'm home!"

No response.

"Maka? I'm back from Black Star's house!"

Still no response. He started to look for her. He checked in the living room. Not there. In the bathroom. Not there either. _'She must've gone out...' _He slumped down on the couch and turned on the TV. He wondered where Maka was. He noticed a bottle of wine on the coffee table. _'Has Maka been drinking this?'_ he thought with a smirk. _'I guess she's not as innocent as I thought.'_ He heard Maka's bedroom door click open and turned his head to Maka.

"Hey Maka"

She looked up and quickly rubbed her eyes. Then smiled weakly at him. He gave her a confused and concerned look.

"What?"

"Uhm... Maka are you ok? You're eyes are red"

She looked at him with surprise. She rubbed her arm and laughed awkwardly. "Haha, what? I'm fine! Really! Ahaha!"

She stopped laughing and looked down, a little sadder. She then raised her head with her nose in the air and snorted.

"Tsk. Besides, I don't see why you care."

"What are you talking about? If I didn't care I wouldn't ask, Tiny-tits!"

"Says the one who calls me Tiny-tits..." She grumbled under her breath. Soul sighed and replied, "Look, I don't wanna fight tonight. I'm... tired so I'm just gonna watch TV." He slumped down and flicked through the channels. She sighed, grabbed her bottle of wine and began to walk back to her room, but was stopped by Soul's voice.

"You plan to drink _all_ of that?" He smirked.

"I-it's none of your business!" Once again, she stuck her nose in the air and ran into her room. Soul just sighed and turned back to the TV. _'Fickle woman...'_ He slumped down, thinking about that woman, rather than watching the basketball game.

* * *

**~Le Forty Five Minutes Later~**

_Knock, Knock, Knock_

"Maka. Maka? I'm going to bed, okay?"

Silence. The white haired boy pressed his ear to the wood of her door, only to hear a familiar noise. _Hiccups._ He slowly opened her door and looked around the dark room. He could hear Maka's voice, but not just hiccups. Soul waited for his eyes to adjust to how dim the room was. He could hear the heavenly sound of giggles emanating from her throat.

"Maka...? Are you ok?"

"Heeeeeeeeyyyyyyyy Souly! _Hic!_ What uhh... Haha... What brings _you _here? _Hic!_"

"Uuhhhhhhhhhh... It's dark in here..." Soul could only just see her move about.

"Oh, sowwiiiiii! _Hic!_ Please... Let me make it _hic!_ Brighter..." He could see Maka get up and go into a drawer to bring out a box of matches and a few candles. She placed one flat, fat candle on a plate in her room and then stuck one thin, smaller one in the wine bottle as a holder, and then she lit them. Soul's eyes widened at the sight of his Meister. She was still wearing what she wore before, but he hadn't noticed until now. The top hid very little of her front. He could see the top of her cleavage and could visibly notice that she wasn't wearing a bra. The shorts she wore were dangerously short, but showed off her beautiful, sexy, long, creamy legs. He felt a warm liquid trickle down his nose but quickly wiped it away. He could tell he was getting a hard on just by looking at her. _'Thank God it's dark!'_ He thought. He straightened up and decided to play it cool, as if she was just wearing her pyjamas.

"What are you doing, Tiny- Tits"

"I am _Hic! _I am NOT Tiny-tits anymore! I've grown... g-grow-grown like Four sizes! _Hic!_"

Soul walked over to her, wearing a casual smirk on his face. He sat down on the bed and laid back a little, using his arms for support. He snickered and said,

"Oh please, you couldn't get a bigger bust, even if you tried"

"Maka..."

"Shit"

"CHOP!"

He sat there on the bed holding the book shaped crevice that dug into his head.

"Baka! _Hic! _Baka, Baka, Baka Soul!" She shouted punching his chest while crying a little.

"I gotta _hic!_ Big bust! See!?" After that she pounced on him putting her bottom high in the air, rubbing her chest on his. Soul tried to hold it in as best he could but it was no use. SPLAT! Nosebleed... She sat up, still shouting at him about how mean he was, hiccupping and crying all the way through it.

"Waah! Why are you always so MEAN! _Hic!_ I. Have. BOOBS. OKAY!?" She grabbed his hand gently and guided it to her large, newly developed breast. Her eyes still full of tears, but had stopped sobbing, still showed the gentleness inside her. Soul realised what she just did, and noticed the member in his pants grow more and more. He immediately crossed his legs in hopes of it dying out. He felt the warm flesh of her skin on his hand, burning to his touch. He looked up at her face and noticed she had a deep scarlet blush written right across her face, her eyes were closed peacefully. She tightened her grip on his hand and forced to it squeeze her breast. If that wasn't enough for him, then what happened after that sent him over the edge. She made the cutest, yet sexiest moan he had ever heard. That was the last straw, whatever self control was gone.

"Argh!" He snarled and dived on to her, pinning her down. Maka stared up at him in surprise.

"I-I'm sorry Maka but you made me do this!" He shouted. Slowly, ever so slowly, he leant down, his lips getting closer to hers. Their lips nearly touching. He closed his eyes. Suddenly, Maka brought two fingers up to his lips to stop him.

"Nnhh...?" Soul was confused. He opened his eyes to see her Jade green eyes, burrowing into his Ruby red orbs. "Maka...?" She didn't give a reply. Suddenly she pushed him off her and looked away.

"You called me tiny-tits. Even though I'm not. You think I have no sex appeal, yet you jumped on me. You wanted me, but did you really?"

He stared at her in shock, his blush growing deeper. She started to speak again.

"I'm not gonna lie when I say... "

Soul came closer, to show that he was listening. Maka took a deep breath, turned to him and looked into his eyes.

"Soul 'Eater' Evans, I love you!"

He remained silent.

"Ever since we defeated the Kishin, I wasn't able to hide my emotions for you from myself. I always wanted... _This_... to happen... But... I was afraid you didn't love me, so tell me honestly..."

Soul stared into her with soft eyes, taking in what she just said.

"Do you love me Soul?"

He looked down to his lap. He knew what to say, but he hadn't a clue how to say it.

"I... I..." _Crap! Come on Soul man up!_

"Give me an answer, Soul! Unless you want another Ma-"

Maka couldn't finish her sentence, because Soul's lips were pressed against hers, muting whatever she had to say. At first she was shocked, but then she started to relax, closing her eyes in the process.

"Stupid girl... Of course I love you... I always have..." He placed his forehead against hers.

"But... You always teased me..."

"I loved teasing you because when you got angry, you looked too cute to be true, and your face was always so interesting and... Beautiful. So what if you had a flat chest, it certainly paid off now didn't it?" he chuckled. Then he got curious.

"Maka... Why did you drink the wine?"

"Uhm... I read that you can get bigger boobs from drinking it..." She then smirked.

"Why did you think you only noticed my big bust just now?"

Soul's jaw dropped. "YOU MUST'VE DRUNK AT LEAST TWO BOTTLES OF WINE!"

Maka CHOP! She was pissed again

"I was only _kidding _about that, I didn't drink the rest either! Besides, my breasts weren't_ that_ small!"

"Big, Small, wouldn't matter on you. You're still sexy as fuck."

Soul climbed on top of her. He dove in to kiss her silky smooth lips. It was a more passionate, heated kiss than the last one. He pulled away and propped her head on her pillow and turned her body around. He pulled her in for another kiss, this time, rougher as he sucked on her bottom lip. She moaned softly in his mouth earning a groan from her white haired weapon. He took the opportunity to thrust his tongue into her mouth, exploring the wet cave. Maka caught on quickly and used her tongue in the same manner, their tongues wrestling in the fight for dominance. She wrapped her arms around his neck, his wrapping around her waist still tonguing each other.

He pulled away, moving his kisses to her chin, to her jaw line, gliding his tongue, tracing her jaw. He used his teeth to nibble on her earlobe, earning a soft but tenser moan. She could feel the corners of his mouth turn up on her skin, knowing that smirk. His left hand left her side and began to glide up her leg slowly. She shuddered in pleasure as he kissed her neck, licking and tracing her collarbone. She felt his hand outlining her hips, going up her shirt. He caressed her smooth silky stomach, making her moan even louder. His mouth and tongue trailed over to her shoulder, leaving butterfly kisses all over. He used his teeth to grab the strap of her tank top and gently pulled it down her arm. He went back up to face her and gave her another kiss. Maka caught him by surprise and as soon as he plunged his thick tongue into her mouth, she caught it and gently sucked it. Instead of grunting or groaning, he gave her a full on moan in her mouth, and she moaned his name. His left hand brushed over her breasts and made her nipples hard. She bit her lip so she could stifle her moan, but it was no use. He began fondling her right breast, attempting to up the pleasure and the intimacy. His other hand attempted to pull up her top. She gave him a hand and lifted her arms up. He managed to get her top off. He didn't do anything for a while. He sat up, gazing at her beautiful chest and face. Maka, who noticed this and became embarrassed, covered up her chest.

"S-stop staring...!" Her face was completely flushed, looking away from him. _'God she is just TOO FUCKING CUTE!'_ he thought. He grabbed her wrists gently. "Maka... You're so fucking cute... don't hide." He gave her a sincere smile, which made her relax. He pulled her wrists away, and brought his mouth to one boob, while his hand groping the other. She howled in pleasure. She was in bliss. She felt a strange sensation in her stomach, and felt wetness between her legs. He then set both of his hands to the top of her shorts and gripped the waistband. He gently pulled them down slowly. Maka helped him when they reached her ankles by kicking them off to the side. She began to pout.

"Hey! Why is it that I have only panties on, while you still have everything on?" She pushed him back, him using his arms for support.

"Hmm... Two articles of clothing from me... that means two articles of clothing from you!" She gave him a sly grin at her statement. Soul just gulped. She dove in for a kiss, this time she was the one in control. She licked his lips, and he gladly gave entrance, allowing her to explore his wet, slimy mouth, wrestling with his tongue, and then giving it a nibble. He groaned at what she was doing to him. She hadn't realised, while enticed with his tongue, her hand had been absentmindedly rubbing his crotch through his green khakis. She could feel his hard on throbbing. She gave him an up-to-no-good grin.

"My, my, my, Soul! Getting excited are we?" She smirked, beginning to unzip his pants.

"Heh, you can't talk. You're practically overflowing, my little meister."

"You're not the one in control though, are you now? My little scythy boy." She slowly began pulling his pants down until they were off, she just tossed them aside. He wore red silk boxers; the waistband was black as were the leg holes. She decided to get him just a little harder before she began. She brought her hand up to where his crotch resided and gently flicked it, causing a loud moan to erupt from her scythe. She snickered at the reaction, and leaned down to lick and twist the tip of his long member, all the while still having his boxers on! '_D-dammit. If this is good with my boxers on, I can't imagine what it would feel like with them off! _She grabbed the waistband of his boxers with her mouth and pulling them down. He stared at her, wondering if this was actually her first time.

"Uhh... Maka..?"

"Hmm...?" She looked up with her green orbs, looking at him with an extremely adorable face. It sort of reminded him of a cat. But with boxers in its mouth.

"Is... Is this your first time...?" She looked at him with a confused face. She nodded.

"Is... Is it obvious...? I researched how to do this stuff... Am I doing this wrong?" she looked down embarrassed._ 'What a bookworm... a very sexy bookworm'_

"N-no! You're doin' fine. It's just... It seemed like you knew how to do this... Uhm... Like, you've done it before... You did better than I expected you would" She looked at him with surprise, and then smiled. Out of awkwardness, she snickered and licked his lips, nibbling on his top lip. He gasped at her sudden movement, but relaxed into the kiss. She pulled the rest of the boxers down and broke away from the kiss. She gasped at how big he was down there.

"Too big for ya? I woulda thought you could do better."

"Hah, don't make me laugh!" She retorted. She grabbed the base with one hand, and began tweaking the top with her index and thumb, squeezing every so often. Soul let out a loud moan, leaning over her shoulder for support. She dragged her hand from the base of his long member, up to the top. After a few times doing this, she leaned down, stuck out her tongue and licked from the base to the tip, and gave a gentle suck on the tip, and then wrapping her lips around his thick, rock hard dick. She went down on him, taking in as much as she could. Surprisingly to Soul, she managed to take in almost all of him, making him moan in ecstasy. She then did something unexpected. His dick felt like it was vibrating, until he realised she was _humming on his fucking dick!_

He moaned louder than she ever heard him, clutching onto her shoulders for support. She slid up, tonguing the slit on the top of his shaft.

"Best... Ah... Fucking Blowjob Ever! Argh..." He said through moans. She Slid back down halfway, and gave a hard suck. This got him _really_ turned on. Her hand slid down and gently squeezed the other proportion of his dick, the pressure growing with every squeeze, but never too strong to hurt him.

"Ah... AH! Maka! I-I'm... CUMMING!"

Just before he released, she pulled away, hot cum squirting right onto her face. She dabbed her cheek and tasted his thick, white fluids.

"Mmm... Sweet..." she stuck out her tongue and licked her lips, seductively. She fell back onto the bed. Soul leaned up to see exactly what she was doing.

"Soul..." She whimpered, her bangs covering her eyes. He leaned in closer, concern in his eyes. She looked up, the cutest expression on her face. She looked like a human/cat like Blair. He could imagine a little cat tail wiggling at the tip playfully. She spoke again.

"Soul... Play with me!" she held out her arms. It took him a bit to catch on, suddenly he realised that was Blair's code for, _'I want you so bad, please make love to me'_, or something along those lines. Before he knew it, Maka was dragging her black silk panties down her legs.

He crawls over her, his member hovering over her pussy, heat radiating from her hot wet sex. He remembers this was her first time so he leant down, whispering,

"Maka, this is your first time, so it might hurt at first."

She looks away, a little hesitation in her eyes. After a bit of thinking to herself, she nods slowly, smiling gently at him.

"P-please be gentle, Soul..."

He nods back, slowly slipping inside her, putting his member in slowly. Tears pricked her eyes, the excruciating pain welling up between her legs. Soul remained still, waiting for Maka to adjust to his size. He leant down and kissed away her tears, whispering sweet nothings in her ear. She looked up at him, and nodded, telling him to continue. He began to thrust slowly in and out of her, making her moan his name in ecstasy.

"Ah... Nn... Soul-kun...! Nnn! Oh Soul! It feels so good!" His pace began to speed up, his thrusts getting harder and harder. She threw her head back, her hands gripping the sheets tightly, moaning his name. He moaned her name, eyes squeezed shut.

"Makaaaa~ you're so tight! Oh god you feel so good! Your pussy feels so good on my dick!"

His pace became even faster, thrusting reached a new intensity. She moaned at the top of her lungs, his name caught up in her moans.

"Soul... SOUL! I'm... I-I'm... Cumming!"

"Maka! Me too! Let's cum together!"

"Okay! One..."

"Two..."

"Threeeeeeee!" They said in unison. Spurts of hot, white cum dripped from Maka's hot entrance. She could feel herself fill with Soul's gooey, hot cum. She felt filled as he gave her his seed. They panted heavily. Greedily grasping the heated air. He pulled out of her and fell beside of her, pulling her into his arms, kissing her forehead. She smiled sweetly and nuzzled the crook of his neck. Letting sleep take over.

"Maka, I love you, no matter what."

"I love you more, Soul." He chuckled, kissing her soft nose.

"Impossible, I love you most..." They snuggled together, slowly falling asleep in each other's arms. _'Heh, it might not be so bad if I can do this every so often...'_ He thought as he fell asleep.


End file.
